1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to medical devices, and more particularly to apparatus and processes of determining location for medical devices.
2. Discussion
Medical devices monitor patients and/or administer therapy to patients. Some medical devices have a small physical footprint, are lightweight, and are therefore portable by patients, rescuers, or other medical personnel. These portable medical devices are prescribed in both in-patient and out-patient settings. Thus portable medical devices may be used in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor environments.